


白日梦~不曾存在过的事实~

by alastina



Series: 白日梦 [1]
Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 翼迷迷糊糊地经历了一场销魂蚀骨的性爱，清醒之后却发现恋人不是原来的那一个了，就连自己也不是原来的自己了。





	白日梦~不曾存在过的事实~

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与一切实际人物无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。  
> 暗黑警告。请自行承担阅读责任。

好可怕。

这具不知是属于谁的身体。

赤裸的肌肤在床单上无意识地磨蹭着，翼汗水淋漓、浑身发软、脸颊发烫，胃部像是有蝴蝶在里面飞舞。

他的鼻端漂浮着诱人的甜美香气，像是茉莉掺杂着薄荷的味道，渐渐地那气息变得越发浓烈，翼心跳加速，他仿佛就快要不能呼吸了，却又像是必须靠着这香气才能继续存活下去。

那与催情剂无异的气味带起汹涌的热潮，在他的小腹周围蔓延开来，他腹部的肌肉微弱地抽跳着，细细密密地刺痛起来，翼苦闷地张开嘴，缺氧似的激烈地喘着气。

然而这些都还不是最难以忍受的。更加令他痛苦又难以启齿的，是内部巨大的空虚感。

想被进入、被填满，想要被谁的性器狠狠地贯穿、抽插、摩擦，被精液浇灌到溢出来的程度。

谁都好——

不对。

不是那个人不行……

翼难受地吐息着，艰难地抓回自己的理智，现在的他连自己的思想都无法控制了，整个人仿佛被欲望操纵了一般。

翼突然感到冰凉的手指落在了他的脖子上，那个瞬间陌生的快感迫使他的腰身从床上猛地拱了起来，无法抑制的甜腻娇声逸出了他的双唇。

“哈啊……！”

泪水模糊了他的视线的同时，翼又惊又怕地发觉自己身下的床单也被不知什么液体浸湿了，他立刻羞耻地咬住嘴唇，死死地闭上了眼睛。

“翼，你还好吗？没想到这次的发情热会这么严重……”

朦胧中有熟悉的声音在他耳边说着他无法理解的句子，翼呜咽着摇了摇头。

他快要受不了了。

“啊……给我……求求你……”

语无伦次地哀求着，翼什么也不能思考了，他向着那甜蜜香气的来源盲目而无力地伸出了手。

他的手落了个空。

“嗯……啊啊啊啊！！”

庞大的硬物凶猛地掼入了翼的身体，他的头一下子向后仰过去，喉管里挤出濒死般的悲鸣。

内部被完全地填满，莫以名状的愉悦令翼尖叫出声，他的整个头顶炸开麻痹的快意，从刚才开始盘踞在下腹部的刺痛和灼烧感全然消失了，留下的只有温暖和舒爽的悸动。

“哈……翼的里面好湿……好紧……”

他身上的人粗重地喘息着，坚定而有力的双手按压住他的大腿内侧，翼断断续续地呻吟着，从不知道自己的身体还能够被弯折成这般诡异的姿势。

在甬道的软肉中往复戳刺的性器那无法忽略的体积与质感让翼牙齿打颤，敏感的黏膜被强力地摩擦和挤压，对方每次狠狠顶弄到尽头的时候，翼的腰间就泛起酸涩甜软、百虫啃噬般的快感。

“啊啊……哈啊……”翼反射性地扭动着，试图逃离这超出负荷的折磨般的快意，他身上的男人却更加用力地固定住他的双腿，像是惩罚似的大开大合地抽插起来，肉体拍击时发出潮热而厚重的闷响，翼觉得自己的骨盆好像都要被撞散架了。

“不行……啊……不要了……身体变得好奇怪……”翻搅黏着物的淫猥声响侵犯着翼的耳膜，他被插得浑身发抖，舒服得不断迸出泪来。穴口的边缘淌出大量透明的粘液，顺着翼的臀缝和大腿根部流得到处都是，又在激烈的动作中把对方的下腹染得一片狼藉。

“翼，放松，不然我进不去……”他身上的人来回抚摸着他臀部和大腿连接的地方，压抑着吐出苦闷的低喘。

“诶？”翼茫然地张开满是泪水的眸子，那个人插在他体内的器官勃勃地跳动着，他的内部完完全全成为了对方的形状，已经没有再前进的空间了。

对方叹了口气，低头吻住了他，翼的舌头被温柔地含住，在他们四周浮动着的甜美的香气更加浓烈了，让人心荡神驰，他不知不觉地就迷失在了对方柔软的唇舌和安心的气息里。

“没事的。”然而就在这个时候，翼感觉到对方慢慢地抽了出去，那人不知为了什么反复地轻声安抚着他，翼惶惑地眨着眼，他仅仅意识到对方调整了一下角度，紧接着灼热的肉楔就再次一口气推了进来。

从未有过的诡异的入侵感挟带着情热的火种，让翼的内芯都快要融化了。

“哈……骗人……嗯啊……有什么……啊、进来了……！”后穴的尽头被撞击的时候，翼感到自己甬道的深处被顶开了，对方性器的前端好似正要从那里挤进他的内脏一样，翼颠三倒四地发出小动物一般的哀叫，惊恐地瞪大了双眸。

“翼……”灼热而汗湿的身体覆了上来，对方俯身一口咬住了他的脖子。

“噫？！啊啊啊！！”仿佛被电流击中一般，翼的脊背从床垫上弹了起来，一阵他从未体验过的极致高潮猛地碾过了所有的神经，视野中刹那间金星乱闪，翼失控地惊声嘶叫着，他的脚尖痉挛着绷紧，连眼珠都向后翻了过去。

体温略低的掌心怜爱地摸着他的脸颊，翼头晕目眩地急促喘息着，他听见对方快乐地在他耳边轻声叨念着。

“这次很容易就插进生殖腔里去了呢，翼没觉得疼吧？”

“什……么……”

满脸是泪的翼微弱地晃着头，他疑惑不安的低语很快就在对方热情而执著的侵占和爱抚之下被愉悦的娇吟所取代。

尽管这快感陌生得让人感到恐惧，几乎濒临疼痛和难以忍受的边缘，但对方身上传来的柔和的气味还是让他感到了毫无缘由的安全感和归属感，令他渐渐地放弃了去思考那些超出了自己常识所能理解的范畴的事情——

比如他勃起的器官在数次高潮中只是可疑地射出水一样的透明液体；像是总有一股强烈的冲动令他想要暴露出自己刚刚被对方咬过的脖子；又或者是接下来他被对方一次次内射之后，小腹逐渐不自然的隆起。

“秀君……啊啊……秀君！好……满……”

翼无助地伸出手捧住自己胀起的肚皮，在失去意识之前，他破碎地哭喊出了那个他在床上永远不可能叫错的、唯一的名字。

***

 

温柔的大手轻抚着他的头发，翼迷茫地嗅着从对方身上飘来的那让人难以忽略的茉莉和薄荷的香气，他到底也搞不清那是什么香水的味道。

翼的心飞快地跳着。

被对方疯狂地眷爱和取悦的感触还鲜明地残留在他的身体里，让他羞耻得不敢抬头去看那个人的脸。

“秀君……都已经这么晚了，你不用去工作吗？”翼小心翼翼地开口。

对方的手立刻顿住了，泷泽困惑的声音传了过来：“你在说什么啊，我怎么可能在你发情期的时候还去工作？”

“发、发情？！”

回想起刚刚简直如同动物交配一般疯狂的性爱，虽然自己的确表现得太过淫乱放荡，可对方的这种说法还是令翼的脸一下子涨得通红。

“翼……从刚才开始你就怪怪的，是因为信息素的水平还不稳定吗？”泷泽说着把他的头轻轻地扳了过来。

翼愣愣地望着对方关切的眼睛。

之前他一直沉浸在令人失去理智的情欲中无法集中精神，而头脑逐渐清醒的现在，翼也开始觉察到了面前的泷泽有哪里不太对劲。

首先是这个人的发型。

他记得对方的头发从很久以前就一直是黑色了，而且也没有再留长过，可令人生疑地，他面前的泷泽的发型和他记忆中的却不太一样，发尾更长一些，颜色也更浅一点。

然后是这张床和这间屋子。

他们明显不是在酒店的房间，但这里既不是他家也不是泷泽家，他肯定自己从来没去过这样的房间。

猛然间，翼的眼眶发热，鼻子也一下子酸得厉害。

怎么可能。

才经历了那么真实的快感和欢愉，这一切果然还是梦吗？

哽咽了一声，翼自我嘲解地笑了起来。

他想起来了。

解散之后尽管他们还维持着半同居的关系，但泷泽已经很久没有碰过他了……

“翼？”他身旁的泷泽担心地看着他，“你不要心理负担太重了，我们不是已经和事务所讨论过了吗？你只是暂停工作一段时间，等孩子生下来之后，你一定还能回到舞台上的。”

“哈？”翼瞬间呆若木鸡地张大了嘴，“孩子？谁的孩子？”

泷泽从床上坐了起来，顺便也将翼一把拉了起来，对方脸上的神情已经变成了惊疑和担忧。

“当然是我们的孩子啊？”

翼“嗤”地一声笑了出来，自己的这个梦也太过于异想天开了吧。

“先不说谁生的问题，我们都是男的诶，怎么可能生孩子？”

他笑着看向泷泽，然而对方却没有笑，只是震惊地盯着他，泷泽表情更加凝重了，甚至还带上了一丝慌乱。

翼莫名地心慌起来，他扬着的嘴角突兀地僵住了。

“翼，”泷泽扶住他的肩膀，焦虑地盯着他的双眸，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

“你是泷泽秀明，”翼翻了个白眼，他一字一顿地念出对方的全名，“我又没失忆。”

对方紧紧地蹙起了眉头，犹豫着再次开口。

“那……我们……我们的女儿的名字你还记得吗？”

翼面无表情地死瞪着对方。

然后他狠狠地掐了一下自己的胳膊。

“好痛……！”

翼深吸了一口气，抬手就准备朝着自己的脸上再打一个耳光。

“翼？”对方难以置信地用力抓住他的手腕，“你干什么？！”

“我要醒过来！”翼拼命地挣扎起来。

这肯定是梦……荒谬，混乱，可笑，没有逻辑，不可理喻。

可是他不但没有醒，反而越发感觉到这一切都是那么鲜明而真切，就连那从对方身上散发出的莫名其妙的香气都像是揉进了他的血肉里一样。

“翼！”

泷泽突然一把抱住了他，无来由的服从的渴望令翼困惑地睁大了眼睛，他的身体像是脱离了他的意识一样停止了挣动，驯服而乖巧地倚在对方的肩膀上。

“我不该明知道你身体的状况还答应你再要一个孩子的……”泷泽难过地低声说道，“别担心，我会照顾好你的，你永远是我的omega……”

“什……”

在无数的疑问出口成型之前，温暖又恼人的洪流侵袭了翼的意识，他忽然之间困得厉害，眼睛都快睁不开了。

“泷……泽……”

***

 

从医院回家的路上，两个人似乎都各怀着心事，一路无言。

医生判断翼记忆的缺失可能是由于停用抑制剂之后的第一次发情期里就进行了受孕行为，从而导致了身体的不良应激反应。

不过翼可并没有糊涂。

虽然他的确有那么一阵子感到了混乱和自我怀疑，但是冷静下来之后，翼可以确认自己的记忆绝对没有出现问题。

翼最后的记忆是泷泽从名古屋回来的那天，他们约定了见面的时间，翼还做了晚餐等对方，但泷泽却始终没有来，也没有回复他的短信。等到夜里十一点多的时候他太累了就先睡了，结果醒来之后就是现在的样子了。

他似乎是到了一个怪异的平行世界——

一个哪怕是男人，只要身为“omega”就可以怀孕生子的世界。

而在翼面前的，是与他共度了一半的人生的搭档和……恋人，却又不是他认识的那一个了。

他要是说自己是从另外一个世界来的人什么的，根本就不会有人相信吧。

他要怎么回去？本该属于这个世界的另一个自己又去哪儿了？

说到底，就连十几个小时之前还和自己进行着肌肤相亲的枕边人都没有看出他不是“这个世界的今井翼”。

翼的脑子里一团乱麻，却也只能保持着沉默。

他从对方的只言片语中大概了解了一些情况，可翼仍然不敢相信在自己的身上竟然发生了这么魔幻的事情。

在这个世界里，2018年的9月，翼为了备孕而全面休止了所有的演艺活动，而泷泽仍然作为艺人继续进行着solo工作。

翼坐在沙发上，焦虑地咬着指甲。

“2014年11月的时候我是不是因为美尼尔症复发住院过？”

泷泽点了点头，又摇了一下头：“但那是对媒体的说辞。那个时候你刚怀上第一胎，正好是胎儿不太稳定的时期……”

翼震惊地哑然了半晌，又不死心地问道：“那2017年9月的停活呢？”

他的话音刚落，泷泽的脸上瞬间划过了痛苦的神色，翼的心仿佛一下子被攥紧了。

“因为你突然旧病复发，我们的第二个孩子就没那么幸运了……那件事对你的打击很大，”泷泽的肩头似是隐忍着痛苦般地轻颤着，“那之后你的身体一直不太好，我们都没有作为组合活动过了。”

就在这时，翼猛地感到了一阵冰冷的刺痛流窜进血管，他当场倒抽了一口冷气。

泷泽飞快地握住了他的手，翼惊讶地发觉到那疼痛立刻减轻了。

“……你真的不记得了？”

对方有些失落地仔细端详着他的脸，拇指在他的手背上轻轻地摩挲着。翼觉得那动作很熟悉，也很安抚人心，他和对方在一起的时候，虽然还是能隐约感到这个人和自己认识的恋人的细小不同，却大体上没有什么陌生和尴尬的感觉。

姑且……还是叫他泷泽吧。毕竟脸是一样的脸，声音也是同样的声音，除了这个人自称是翼的alpha，还会让他怀孕之外……

咳……总之泷泽还是那个泷泽。

他却不清楚自己是谁了。

无意识中，翼有些恐惧地摸了一下自己的肚子。

“那个……”翼咬了一下嘴唇，“你之前说……我们有一个女儿？”

***

 

“哇啊！长得和泷泽一模一样……！”翼下意识地就把心里想的话说出来了，“完全不像我啊！”

对方手机屏幕上的小女孩大概三四岁的样子，有着一头乌黑光泽的头发，白皙小小的脸蛋，大大的眼睛，又直又挺的鼻梁，特别是那不笑的时候也微微上翘的嘴角简直像极了泷泽。

“诶？！才不是啦！就是因为她的眼睛长得和翼很像，我才给她起名叫‘ひとみ（瞳）’的啦！”泷泽举着手机，急急忙忙地反驳，“你看，小瞳和你一样都是那种杏仁型的眼睛吧？”

说着他还把照片放大了一点，翼又仔细瞧了瞧，那双眼睛倒确实是有点自己的影子：“不过你给孩子起名的方式还真是随便诶……”

泷泽突然惊讶地转过脸来看他。

翼不自在地皱起眉：“怎么了？干嘛这么直勾勾地盯着我……”

对方用力摇了摇头。

“果然……就算失去记忆了，也还是翼啊，”泷泽像是松了一口气似的，灿烂地笑了起来，“你第一次听到我解释这个名字的含义的时候，说了完全一样的话呢！”

这次轮到翼吃了一惊，他心虚地转开了视线——

你是有多迟钝啊！连自己孩子的妈都认不出来吗？

翼赌气地想着。

可是他又的确没有任何能证明自己不是“这个世界的翼”的方法。

唯一能够百分百肯定的，那就是——今井翼，前偶像，男，不可能生孩子。

然而这具身体本来就不是他的，除了他的思想以外，他身上没有一件东西是属于他的了。

至于原来占据这具身体的主人的灵魂到底去了哪里实在是令人细思恐极，翼不愿意去想。

“我们两个人都在工作，谁来照顾我们的女儿啊？”翼忍不住问道。

泷泽有点愧疚地游移着视线：“我也知道把孩子的事都扔给保姆不太好……一开始你还是坚持自己带孩子的，不过我们实在太忙了，小瞳两岁开始我妈妈和你父母都会把她轮流接去家里照顾，但我们只要一有时间就还是把她接回来住的。”

简直是理想的双职工家庭啊？翼惊疑地想，他们作为公众人物，养孩子会是这么容易的事情吗？

“不过因为你发情期到了嘛，这些日子小瞳一直在你父母那里，可是看你现在的情况……我可能得考虑一下让她在那边多待一阵子了。”

翼犹豫了一下。他的确还没有做好心理准备面对一个从天而降的女儿……但是这种经历可不是谁都能有的，不管怎么样，他也还是超想亲眼见见自己和泷泽的孩子。

“对了，我手机里不怎么存太多小瞳的照片的，还有几本相册，等我拿给你。”泷泽说着就起身走到柜子前面，不一会儿就搬出好几本厚厚的相册来。

“给，你看看能不能回忆起什么？”泷泽笑眯眯地把一本相册递到翼的手里。

翼带着一脸不可思议的表情打开了相册。

相册里的第一张照片就是一个和自己长得一模一样的男人坐在医院的病床上，怀里抱着一个小小的婴儿。

照片里的那个人脸上散发出的幸福的光芒好像要从相纸里溢出来了一样。

翼眨了眨眼，又偷偷地使劲掐了自己的大腿一下。

好疼……真的不是梦。

这一切未免也太真实了。

他有点恍惚地继续翻着相册，下一页的几张照片是泷泽用奶瓶给孩子喂奶还有拿着玩具逗孩子的情景。

翼不由得露出了一个微小的笑容。

原来那个人也会露出这样的表情……

虽然他从来没有对恋人说过，那大概已经是永远不能实现的愿望了吧，但是他曾经很想要一个自己的孩子。

翼从以前就很喜欢小孩。姐姐的孩子出生的时候，翼视如己出一般地疼爱她，他手机的桌面图一直都是外甥女的照片。

只不过和泷泽确定关系的那时起，他就做好了一辈子都不会有自己的孩子的觉悟了。如果和对方在一起的代价就是这段感情永远不能见光，他们永远无法有一个所谓的“正常的”家庭的话……为了泷泽，他都可以接受。

啊。翼突然想到，这个奇异的世界存在的原因，也许就是因为这些事情在他原本的世界不可能发生吧。

“小瞳一岁生日的时候，我们还开了她的生日会呢，”泷泽微笑着指着一张照片，“Yoko和相叶也来了，Yoko超喜欢小瞳，他还总说以后要是有了儿子就让儿子娶她呢，想得美！我才不会把女儿嫁给他家的傻小子。”

“诶？！我们有女儿的事情所有人都知道吗？”对方的话里信息量太大，翼一时间有点消化不良，他震惊地看着泷泽，“等等……你说Yoko……他也能生孩子吗？！”

反倒是泷泽一副受到惊吓的神情夸张地摆着手：“不不不不，Yoko是beta啦！男性omega很稀少的，不是所有人都像我运气这么好的！”

“呃……beta？”翼决定还是不要刨根问底了，“不过这么说的话，要是有个孩子和你长得一模一样还姓泷泽的话……绝对不可能不被人知道吧……”

“不是哦，”对方摇了摇头，不知为何有些得意地笑了起来，“是‘今井ひとみ’哦。”

“咳……！”那句话成功地让翼被自己的口水狼狈地呛住了。

“翼？”泷泽担心地拍着他的后背。

顶着那张完全遗传自泷泽的脸，还姓今井，是生怕别人不知道这是他们的孩子吗？

“是我太任性了，”泷泽沮丧地握住他的手，“后来你也总是很在意，想要再生一个孩子冠我的姓。本来第二个孩子的名字我们都想好了——”

泷泽突然不说话了。

翼的肩头微微一颤，反射性地捏紧了对方的手。

熟悉的疼痛又开始了。从上次和对方说话的时候起，翼就隐约发现了，泷泽情绪低落的时候自己也会受到影响，反之亦然。

这就是alpha和omega之间的感应吗？

那么，我不是你的那个翼，为什么你却感觉不到呢？

“翼，”泷泽忽然坐直了身体，表情也变得异常认真，“你有记起来什么吗？”

虽然看到对方失望的表情有些于心不忍，但是翼也只能坦率地摇摇头。

翼并不清楚这样的情况会持续多久，不过一定能找到一个合适的时机好好地告诉对方自己并不是这个世界的人的事情吧。

他刚这么想着，泷泽挠了挠头，踟躇不决地开口道：“果然……我们还是不要这个孩子了吧。”

“诶？”翼一头雾水地瞧着对方，“这个孩子什么的……说得好像我肯定会怀上一样……”

“发情期的时候做的话很大概率会怀上的，”泷泽歪了一下头，理所当然地说道，“我不是都射进翼的子宫里去了吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊闭嘴！！”翼满脸通红地瞪着对方，等一下……子宫？？他惊恐地捂住了自己的肚子，什么？现在他……啊不不，这个身体里就已经有了对方的种了？？？

“现在让医生开药应该也还来得及的，”泷泽垂下了眼睫，“虽然你之前很坚持，可是你看……你精神上还是没有准备好，现在连记忆都……”

翼几乎就快要产生错觉了，好像他本来就是属于这个世界的人，他只是忘记了一些东西而已。

可我不是你的翼啊！翼手足无措地想，我可以替这个世界的自己做决定吗？这个世界的翼会怎么办？omega什么的……生个孩子也绝不是那么轻轻松松的事情吧？能够为对方生孩子，甚至到了不惜暂停演艺工作的地步……这个世界的自己一定是非常非常爱泷泽了吧？

“你上次流产的时候……”泷泽的声音颤抖起来，“我当时好害怕会失去你……”

“有、有那么恐怖吗？”翼清了清嗓子，他克制不住本能地想要去安抚对方，于是他伸出手，犹豫着摸上了泷泽的脸，他的手一下子就被对方抓在了手心里。

“我们再重新考虑一下吧，”泷泽大大的眼睛恳求般地望着他，“我不想加重你身体的负担了，我们已经有小瞳了，就算不要第二个孩子也无所谓的，而且……”

“等等……”

翼打断了对方的话。

“我好像有点……不舒服……”翼倒吸了一口气，他的身体忽然间感觉好热，他能闻到若有似无的薄荷味道在四周飘散起来，他花了好一会儿时间才意识到那气味是从自己身上发出来的。

“难道是发情热……”泷泽慌张地睁大了眼睛：“不可能啊？今天已经是发情期的第五天了，按理说昨天做完之后就不应该再有发情热的症状的……”

对方的句子突兀地停下了。

翼眼睁睁地注视着眼前人的目光渐渐失去了焦距，泷泽拼命地眨着眼，猛地后退了一些，手却还是像粘住了似的紧紧地抓着翼的。

“翼……控制一下你的信息素……我、我快要被你诱导发情了……”对方的呼吸变得更加急促了，“这次再做的话真的会怀上的……”

翼急得快哭了：“那种东西要怎么控制啊？”

***

 

泷泽的牙齿咬进他颈侧的时候翼又痛又爽得尖叫了出来。

这个世界到底能够疯狂到什么地步……

毫无准备的身体在第一次抽插中就发出了响亮的水声，像是女人一样流出黏滑的体液。翼混乱地呻吟着抱住对方的脖子，脑海中除了放开对方以外，差不多什么下流淫乱的念头都有。

啊啊，茉莉的香气……翼喘息着嗅着泷泽身上的味道，他鬼使神差地张开了嘴，用力地咬上了对方的脖子。

几乎在那个瞬间他的眼前就一阵昏黑，等到翼回复过来，泷泽已经把他抱到自己的大腿上了。

翼被顶得从喉咙里发出支离破碎的呜咽，他的双腿不知什么时候环到了对方的腰上，泷泽的双手捏着他屁股两侧的肉，把他的身体狠狠向下压。

“嗯啊啊……！”随着一声湿濡淫猥的破裂音，翼的臀瓣密密地拍在泷泽的耻骨上，他扬起下巴，腰剧烈地抖了几抖，眼前一下子就浮上一层厚重的泪膜。

“啊……翼……我停不下来了……”泷泽迷乱地低头含住他胸前的突起，舌尖在他的乳晕上挑逗般地舔弄着，翼发出难耐的惊叫，整个腰都浮了起来，结果连带着对方的性器插得更深了。

泷泽张开手臂搂住他的腰带向怀里，翼惊喘着，整个身子都向后折了过去。

那个人的牙衔住了他的乳尖，翼的手无力地扯住了对方的头发。

“啊……！不行……不要咬……”明明刚刚两个人还在说着正经的话题的，这转眼之间发生了什么？

泷泽抬起脸来看他，对方的瞳孔早已扩散成了日全食的模样，被欲望染成一片无边无际的黑。

泷泽的拇指从他的背后滑下去，按上他们紧密地连接在一起的地方。

“呀……啊……”甜美的快感在整个脊柱上游走，翼拼命地喘着气，无意识地夹紧了屁股。

“翼已经这么湿了……你看……”泷泽张开手指，黏答答的透明液体在对方的指头之间拉出丝线来。

翼恍惚地低吟着，反射性地伸出了舌头，泷泽咧开嘴，一双眸子笑得闪闪发亮。

“翼好可爱……”

已经搞不清自己在干什么了……羞耻心也早就被欲望碾得连渣都不剩。

翼卖力地舔着泷泽的手指，又把对方的食指和中指整个含进了口中。

“呜……”对方的指尖刮擦着舌面，他的嘴里和屁股里都被塞得满满的，舌尖上还残留着腥甜的体液的味道，翼觉得自己又快要失去意识了。

这时候，泷泽突然抽出了手指，翼挣扎着喘了好几口气，但是对方没有等他平复下来就粗暴地匝住他的腰，把他的身体悬停在半空，紧接着就开始凶猛地抽刺起来。

“啊啊啊啊！那么激烈的话……啊！要坏了……”翼被插得早就不知道自己在胡言乱语些个什么东西了，他的omega男性器官可怜兮兮地吐着没什么用的性腺液，除了证明他快要达到高潮之外，并没有什么更多的意义。

泷泽粗喘着吻上了翼的嘴唇，翼抽泣着不停地哆嗦，感觉到后穴的尽头又被对方的性器顶开，麻痹的钝痛裹挟着快感冲向四肢百骸，随后生暖的液体一股脑地烫在他的生殖腔壁上。

翼大腿内侧的肌肉疯狂地抽搐着，他张着嘴却发不出声音来，脸上都是泪水混着汗水还有淌到下巴上的涎液。

泷泽沉重地喘息着，对方调整了一下姿势，把他放回到大腿上。泷泽吻了一下翼的额头，翼疲倦又满足地靠着对方，高潮的余韵还没有散去，他懒洋洋地等待着对方的勃起变软之后滑出生殖腔。

然而那却并没有发生。

“翼，发情期的后期感觉已经没有那么失控了吧？”泷泽轻轻咬着他的耳后和脖根的皮肤，“清醒的时候我们再多做几次吧……”

翼有些退缩地咬了咬下唇。

“还要吗？你插到里面的时候……有点痛了……”

泷泽沉默着，忽然舔上了之前在翼脖子上咬过的那个位置。

细小的电流又流窜开来，翼的腰一下子就软了。

“再陪我一次……”泷泽嘶哑地低语，随着对方的牙齿再一次陷进皮肉，翼的脑中霎时噼噼啪啪地迸出了白炽的火花。

 

“啊啊啊……已经……” 快感和疼痛如一纸之隔，翼的腰在对方撞进来的时候就条件反射一般地痉挛一下。

拖长了带着泣音的娇喘，翼的上半身软绵绵地趴在沙发上，膝盖抖得快要支撑不住身体。泷泽的手臂体贴地从下面揽着他的腰，火热的肉刃从后方撞击着翼敏感过头的内壁，每次插进来的时候都一直捅到最深处，在他的生殖腔口反反复复地碾磨着。

“翼……”对方温柔的声音和那甜美的茉莉香气翻搅着他的神经，“我爱你……”

翼热汗淋漓地颤抖着，双唇间吐出甜腻得过分的呻吟。

已经不记得自己是谁了，记忆变得暧昧，分不清现实和虚幻的界限。

“啊……秀君……秀君的孩子，无论多少个我也会生下来的……”

泷泽在他的耳边低沉地苦笑起来。

“你也只有现在会说这种话了吧……”

那句话令翼的脑中浮出了新的疑问，但是他无暇思考了，和汩汩注入他体内的精液一起，甜蜜的黑暗如同潮水般侵占了他意识中最后的清醒的角落。

***

 

翼再次醒来的时候，床上只有他一个人。

“泷泽……？”他试着叫了一声，但是没有人回应，他眯着眼睛望向从窗帘的缝隙透进来的阳光，似乎已经是中午了。

被子好暖和，床也好软，浑身酸痛的翼完全不想动弹。

可是肚子好饿……

过了好一会儿，翼才不情不愿地掀开被子坐起来。

床头柜放着一个保温杯，杯子下面压着一张纸条，翼抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，伸出手去把字条抽出来。

「翼：我得去工作了，太早了就没叫醒你。冰箱里有吃的，你想吃什么就自己拿吧。乖乖等我回来。——泷泽」

把纸条随手扔在一边，翼拧开了保温杯。

“哇，好烫！”翼皱起鼻子，吐着舌头不停吹气，差点没手抖把杯子里的东西洒到床上，“而且好甜……”

好像是煮过的可乐……

“这什么啊……”翼哭笑不得地把杯子放回到床头柜，姜汁热可乐之类的玩意儿不是给生理期的女孩子喝的吗？

他站了起来，想着先找件衣服穿上，就走到了卧室的衣柜前面。

好奇怪啊……

柜子只挂着一件浴袍和很少的几件衬衫、T恤和运动服，抽屉里叠着几条裤子，所有的衣服加起来也不超过十件，连内裤也没有。

而且这些衣服都不是外出的衣服，又实在没什么特点，翼甚至看不出这些衣服是自己的还是泷泽的。

“这是……我们的家吧？”

翼疑惑地自言自语，他拿出一件长袖运动服套在身上，又从抽屉翻出一条看起来像是配套的裤子穿上。

他光着脚走进了客厅，路过电视机前的时候他习惯性地顺手拿起了遥控器。他倒也不是想看什么特定的节目，只是刚起床的习惯罢了。

“啊咧？”

他按了好几下遥控器都没有反应，翼望着一片漆黑的电视屏幕。

电视机坏掉了？翼摇了摇头。等下再看看是怎么回事好了，还是先填饱肚子要紧。

他把遥控器放回到茶几上，然后走进了厨房。

拉开冰箱门，翼惊讶地睁大了双眸。

“也太夸张了吧……？”里面满满当当地塞着各种食材、半成品和一些看上去像是外带回来的食物。

翼用冰箱里的材料煮了意面，食材和料理的调料都很齐全，但是他发现所有的东西基本都是新的，调料大部分也都是刚刚开罐的，连灶台都并没有什么使用的痕迹。

翼坐在餐桌前狼吞虎咽地解决掉了午餐，一边思索着这间公寓里的种种疑点，一边又吃掉了一条烤鱼、两个布丁和一块芝士蛋糕。

终于吃饱了的翼拍着肚子懒洋洋地靠在椅子上：“好想喝啤酒啊……”

他起身重新走到了冰箱前，打开门的时候，一个突如其来的念头冒了出来——

等下？怀孕是不是不能喝酒啊？

可是按照泷泽的说法，五天前开始发情期的他，这时候怀孕才……才几天吧？

一旦接受了这种设定，翼忽地觉得脊背发凉，自己能吃那么多东西也变得可疑起来。

他不自在地迅速关上了冰箱门，返回到客厅里。

重重地坐在沙发上，翼叹息着闭上了眼睛。

他的意识飞到这个世界之前的那天晚上，他们约好了在泷泽结束名古屋的演出回东京之后在对方的家里见面。

然而在那之前，他们的关系就已经到了岌岌可危的边缘了。

在停活之后，两个人休息的时间就很难合上，两个人在一起共处的机会就变得很少了，就算见了面也都是约在外面吃饭。

每次看到泷泽，对方永远都是一副心事重重的样子，翼也找不到什么安抚对方的话，那个人虽然还是平时温柔的样子，两人之间却似乎一下子就变得无话可说。

更不要提解散、退社和隐退的一系列事件发生之后，翼强烈地感觉到自己站在那个人身边的立场也不复存在了，这样的关系，最终就会以搁置的状态等待着自然消解吧。

而泷泽就像是体察到了他逃避的心情一样，也没有发出主动的邀约。

泷泽的通告一直排到了隐退前的最后一天，在那么忙碌的年末最后几个月约他见面，除了“那个”还能说什么呢？

恐怕……那次见面本来就是为了谈分手的。

翼张开双眼，他确定自己能记住的事情都是很清晰的、不容辩疑的事实，但再往前的记忆仿佛又并不是很连贯。可是对于赋闲在家休养的他来说，要想事无巨细地记住自己每天都干了什么、吃了什么、和谁说过话倒也确实不太可能。

不过目前在他心头挥之不去的这种违和感又是什么呢……翼还是觉得自己好像遗漏了什么重要的事情。

随着翼在这间公寓里独处的时间变长，他心中的疑问也变得越来越多。

他沉思着站起身，在屋子里四下转悠起来。

这是一间干净整洁的2LDK，然而因为摆设和家具都很少又显得有些空旷。

这里简直不像是有人长期居住的模样。

柜子里放着的那几本相册，是泷泽昨天给他看过的，翼又粗略地翻了一遍，都是他们的……女儿的照片，除了小瞳出生时候的那张医院的照片里有翼，其他的大部分都是单人的或者是和很多人聚会的照片，还有一些是和泷泽的合照。

接下来的几个小时里，翼在这间公寓里没有找到更多的私人物品了。

这个屋子里没有手机、没有电话，甚至连电视都不能用——他尝试着找到了电源插头，捣鼓了半天总算启动了电视，但是却没有信号。

DVD机还可以用，柜子里放着几张外国唱片和一些古早的好莱坞电影，然而此时此刻的翼已经没有心情去关注这些东西了。

进入一个完全陌生的身体，莫名地来到一个连常识都不复存在的世界，还有熟悉的面孔在身边本该是一件令人宽慰的事情。

可是……

心脏砰砰地跳着，翼慢慢地走到了玄关，他颤抖着深吸了一口气，把汗湿的掌心在衣服上蹭了蹭，向门把缓缓地伸出了手。

握住门把的那一瞬间，他忽然就觉得呼吸困难起来，翼下意识地扶住了墙壁，他闭上眼，感到了轻微的晕眩——

玄关的大门，果然是反锁着的。

***

 

在主人不在家的时候被独自关在房间里，简直就像是宠物一样嘛！

翼窝进沙发里，一边生闷气一边狠狠地捶打着靠垫。

仔细想一想，怀孕和发情期这些和自己所认知的常识和伦理完全相悖的事情，都是从对方那里听到的一面之词。

不过对方倒是也没有说谎的必要，毕竟翼多多少少也能感受到自己身体上的奇怪变化。

如果回不去原来的世界，说不定真的要顶着这个身体生孩子了……

完全没有实感——不如说本来就不是自己经历过的事情，根本没法说服自己的大脑去接受。

翼忽然就对现在的这具身体产生了好奇，他站到客厅的落地穿衣镜前，飞快地脱掉了自己的衣服。

“啊……”脖子上有一圈泛白的齿印，看上去似乎是很早以前留下的疤痕了，在他小麦色的皮肤上格外地显眼。

“在人家身上留下这种东西还让人怎么工作啊……化妆吗？”翼小声嘀咕着摸着那个印记，诡异的是，明明昨天对方才咬过他的，却没有留下任何新的痕迹。

他低头看了看自己的肚子，惊讶地发现腹部的中心真的有一道不算明显的浅浅的疤，他不可思议地顺着那道疤痕摸了下去，然而不知为什么，他的心中无缘无故地泛起了一阵厌恶感。

这时候，他的身后突然响起了推门的声音。

“我回来了……诶？翼？！”

站在镜子前面衣衫不整的翼毫无防备地吓了一跳，他回过头，看见站在玄关的泷泽正一脸震惊地瞧着他。

“啊、不是，那个……不是你看到的那样……”翼手忙脚乱地拉起衣服，泷泽扔下钥匙就朝他气势汹汹地快步走了过来。

翼的手腕被拉住了，对方把他一把推到镜子上，那人的手及时垫在了他的脑后才免去了翼被镜子撞到头的尴尬。

随后泷泽的唇就强硬地压了上来，翼惊得才来得及倒抽了一口气，齿间就被对方的舌头入侵了进来。

舌尖和鼻端飘散着甜得令人胸口骚动、脸颊发热的气味，好像夜里绽放的茉莉，又似乎掺杂了初夏的玫瑰和深秋的柑橘，复杂诱惑又危险得迷人。

翼仿佛一下子明白了什么。

“哈……秀君的身上，有香奈儿五号的味道……”

翼使劲抓住对方肩膀的衣料，喘息着舔了舔湿润红肿的嘴唇。

“你啊……”泷泽无可奈何地笑道，“你自己的信息素正朝我这边一股脑地冲过来呢。”

“嗯……因为很寂寞啊，我都没有事情做，只能等着秀君回家……” 翼轻轻地咬着下唇，“而且啊，omega的身体，不是为了跟alpha做爱和生孩子而创造出来的吗？”

他面前的泷泽慢慢地张大了眼睛，对方的双唇动了动，但原本要说出来的话好像并没有能成功地说出口。

“没错，”泷泽的手捏到了翼的后颈上，给他的身体带来了一阵激烈而颤栗的热潮，“就是那样。”

***

 

没有了之前和对方在一起的时候那种云山雾罩的、失去理智般的冲动和令人恐惧的痛苦折磨般的渴望，性爱是一件多么快乐的事情啊，“omega”的身体又是这么方便。

翼抬起下巴甜腻地叹息着，泷泽从背后把他用力地按在镜子上，对方的身上还好好地穿着衣服，而翼的上衣早就被丢在地板上，脚腕还缠在没能完全脱掉的裤子里。

那个人粗暴地撞进来的时候，翼踮起的脚尖失去了平衡，他惊喘着跌向前，乳尖紧紧地贴在了冰凉的镜面上。

“啊……好冷……”翼撒娇似的抗议道。

“马上就会热起来了。”泷泽的手握着他的腰又向后拖过去一点，翼顺从地伏下身子，把屁股抬得更高了一些。

泷泽喘息的声音变得更沉重了，对方腾出一只手迷恋地摸索着他汗湿的脊背，翼回应着绷紧了背部的肌肉。

“啊……”翼半阖着眸子茫然地盯着镜子里映出的自己，近距离看到的那对瞳孔充满粘稠而潮湿的欲望，脸颊烫得分明快要烧起来一般，但事实却是镜子里的那个自己的脸色并没什么特别的变化，仍旧像是游刃有余一样露出欲求不满的下流神情。

“被自己淫乱的样子迷住了？”泷泽凑到他耳边低声说道，温热的舌面舔上了翼的脖子，对方掐着他的下颚吻住他的嘴角，然后把舌头插进他微启的齿间。

“不……嗯……”翼迷乱地斜着眼睛注视着镜子里他们接吻的情景，看着自己努力地向后抱住对方的头，淫媚地探出舌尖追逐着泷泽的舌头的模样。

泷泽从喉咙里滚出低哑而愉悦的笑声：“翼拼命的样子好可爱……”

对方的手指悄然爬到了翼完全暴露出的脖子上，指头微妙地挤压着他的喉结，巧妙施加的力度足以让喉管那里脆弱的软骨被左右移动又不至于使他窒息，翼的呼吸一下子变得困难起来，意识刹那间像是蒙上了一层斑斓的烟雾，他的膝盖反射性地哆嗦着向内夹紧了。

那个人趁着这个时候晃动着腰毫无预警地狠狠插进他绷紧的身体，膨胀的凶器把湿滑柔软的黏膜毫不留情地全部碾开，翼圆润的臀肉被拍打得激烈地颤动起来，皮带扣和金属的拉链时不时地就尖锐地戳在他的屁股上。

“嗯、呜嗯……”翼被撞得就要扑倒在镜子上，却忘了对方的手还环着他的脖子，猛地陷进他的皮肉的压力瞬间阻断了他的呼吸。

“哈啊……！”挤出一声变调的呻吟，翼的omega性器突兀地射出一波淡白的浊液，悉数喷溅在镜面上，沿着他的大腿内侧也滴滴答答地淌下了淫糜而粘稠的透明液体。

在无法平息的颤抖中大口喘着气，翼控诉一般地从镜子里瞪着泷泽的眼睛。

“用那种眼神看我又能怎么样，是翼的身体太淫乱了吧？”对方沙哑地说道，双手掰开了他的臀瓣，那里狼藉的体液暴露在空气中渐渐变凉，让翼感到了一阵阵羞耻的无助与不适。

翼挣扎着摇头，生理的泪水从睫毛上甩落到地板和镜面，他的手盲目地朝身后摸索着，泷泽心领神会地捉住他的手指，按在两个人结合的地方。

“你看，翼的这里，死死地衔着我不放……”

仿佛为了印证这句话一样，对方慢慢地抽了出去，翼的食指和中指夹在那柱体的两侧，指腹感到扩开到极限的穴口正在艰难地吐出对方的性器，被带出来的他自己的体液沾湿了他的手指。

心脏痛苦地撞击着胸腔，羞红了脸的翼头昏脑涨地哆嗦着，急促的鼻息把前方的镜子笼上一片白雾。

很快他感觉到只有对方勃起的顶端还留在体内，翼难耐地呜咽着拧扭起腰肢，单手撑住镜子把身体使劲地向后推了过去。

被一贯到底的刹那翼的眼前迸出了星星，他再次恍惚地张开眼睛的时候发现自己不知为何已经跪在了地上，泷泽从后面压着他的腰，在他耳畔发出野兽般的喘息，对方外套上的每一颗扣子都疼痛地陷进他后背的肌肤里。

翼空茫地睁大满是泪水的双眸，咬紧了牙关。

对方灌注到他身体里的那些精液恐怕会多到满溢出来、直到把他肚子里的无论什么淹死的程度吧。

翼的额头抵上他刚刚射在镜面上的早已半干的液体，在无可置辩的快感中再次尖叫着达到了高潮。

 

那天晚上他们在浴室里又做了两次，翼挂在浴缸边缘的膝窝不知什么时候被磕碰得青一片紫一片的。

他在泷泽腰侧留下的那几道猩红的抓痕因为充血而微微凸起，在他跪在对方脚下替那个人口交的中途总是在试图分散翼的注意力。

最后泷泽把他抱上床的时候，翼连眼睛都睁不开了，极度困乏而疲倦地打着哈欠。

“今天有想起什么吗？”泷泽亲了一下他的额角，轻声地问道。

翼发出模糊的表示了否定的咕哝。

泷泽把他搂得更紧了一些。

“没关系，睡吧。”

不清楚是不是他的错觉，朦胧之中翼总觉得在得到他否定的答复之后，对方好像有松了一口气似的。

***

 

啊啊……为什么我要做这种事情啊。

在黑暗中，翼小心地屏住呼吸，再三确定身边的人睡熟了之后，他才轻手轻脚地拿起泷泽的手机悄悄地爬下了床。

把自己锁进卫生间里，翼总算能长出一口气了。

头隐隐作痛，身体也不太使得上力气……晚上的性事实在是消耗了翼太多的体力。现在已经是凌晨5点了，翼本来想等对方一睡着就这么干的，结果他不小心睡了太久，眼下留给他的时间已经不多了。

“不是需要刷脸的最新款真是太好了……”对电子产品不怎么精通的翼庆幸地嘀咕着划开泷泽的手机，“诶？密码？”

泷泽的生日？

密码错误。

我的生日？

“还是不对……糟了……”输错太多次手机会锁住的，翼慌乱起来，“呜啊，密码到底是什么啊……”

闭上双眼冥思苦想了好一会儿，他突然灵机一动。

翼从卫生间蹑手蹑脚地钻出来，直奔柜子而去，接着飞快地翻出放在里面的相册。

有了！翼得意地笑起来，他对照着相片角落的日期开始输入数字。

“20150509……啊，打开了！”

果然是小瞳的生日，在兴奋之余，翼忽然觉得有点不是滋味起来。

不过这时候没时间多想了，他得赶在泷泽醒来之前，先看看能发现什么。

顾不上更多，翼跪在客厅的地板上，迫不及待地查看起对方手机里的来电记录。

这人也太工作狂了吧……最近的记录全是经纪人的号码，短信和LINE也都是工作相关的。

等等。

这个时候翼才突然发现了一个一直最明显、却也是被他完全忽略掉的重大的问题——对方收到的最后的一条信息的日期显示着：1月5日。

为了证实自己的猜测，他急忙点开了日历。

2019年1月6日。

“诶？！现在已经是2019年了吗？！”他的记忆还停留在18年的12月……这空白的一个多月之间到底发生了什么？还是说穿越过来的时候的时间线也跟着跳跃了？

翼的手心一下子冒出了冷汗。

现在不是惊慌失措的时候，他在心里反复安抚着自己，又哆嗦着点开手机浏览器，在搜索页面的搜索框里面输入“今井翼”，可是因为太过慌乱他总是不停地按错键，整个人也变得越来越焦躁起来。

好不容易输完自己的名字，翼按下了搜索键。

搜索引擎显示的第一条新闻，就是翼9月因病休止演艺活动的消息，虽然文章中没有详细说明病因，大体倒也和泷泽的说辞基本吻合。

接下来的一条就有点让人不太明白了。

『双Alpha组合泷与翼两位成员心目中的理想恋人初次公开！』

“Alpha？”得到的信息反而让翼越来越糊涂了，这个世界的自己不是omega吗？

翼深吸了一口气，又在自己的名字后面加上“怀孕”两个字。

令他惊讶的是，这次什么也没搜出来。

他不死心地又换了几个关键词来搜索，然而关于翼的怀孕也好，两个人的女儿也好，什么有价值的信息都没有。

私生子吗……毕竟他们身为艺人，孩子的事情没有公布倒也是情理之中……但是从泷泽之前讲述的那些事情的口气来看，他们的事情好像已经不是秘密了似的。

“也许只是在家人和朋友之间小范围公开了吧……”

这倒也说得通。

在首页的推荐阅读里，有几条社会新闻吸引了翼的注意力。

『厚生劳动省公布最新人口数据分析，生育率再创新低』

『XX生物科技研究中心在研发中取得重大突破，新药量产有望进一步改善出生率问题』

嗯？第二条新闻的链接的颜色不一样……难道泷泽看过这条新闻吗？

“没想到他对这种社会新闻还感兴趣啊……”

鬼使神差地，翼点开了第二条新闻。

『……新药的开发旨在增加生育出alpha和omega后代的几率，从而优化人口性别构成。在之前的药物实验中，XX生物科技研究中心找到了一种新的提取物可以改变男性beta的基因。此种名为SHZ-3的提取物是在此前针对治疗美尼尔氏综合症的特效药的研究中被意外发现的。有试验表明男性beta甚至alpha能够在药物作用下转化为不完全的omega并具有生育能力。OO博士在采访中着重提到，药物尚且处在试验阶段，受试志愿者的具体数量不便透露，药物目前产生的副作用也尚不明确……』

翼的脑中一阵轰鸣，手机啪地一声掉在了地板上。

“唔……！”他用力按住太阳穴，锥刺般的剧痛让他感觉到了一阵阵恶心。

「如果治好美尼尔症的副作用就是变成omega的话，也不是什么很了不得的代价吧？」

我只是想要和秀君一起工作而已……

「翼成为只属于我的omega就好了……」

好痛……不要……被标记了就再也……！再也变回不去了！

「翼想要孩子的吧？」

但……不是这样的……

「反正你姐姐是alpha，就让小瞳姓今井就好了，就算有人怀疑她的长相，也不会怀疑到alpha的我的身上吧？。」

为什么……你把这种程度的事情都想好了？我就一点选择权都没有吗？

「我要是把翼是omega的事情告诉事务所，会怎么样呢？」

放弃舞台什么的我不要！为什么？你应该是最了解我的人才对啊？

泷泽……！

为了自我保护而创造出的虚伪的记忆，粉饰的糖衣，空洞的愿景，在这一刻全都轰然倒塌，摔得支离破碎。

“哈、哈……”颤抖着任由脸上的泪水流下来，翼情不自禁地笑了出来。

突然在这个时候，一双手臂从背后悄无声息地环抱住了他。

有人在他耳边冰冷而阴沉地开口。

“翼，用我的手机看到什么有趣的东西了吗？”

***

 

“呜……求求你……秀君求求你放过我……” 翼跨坐在泷泽的身上，双手撑着对方结实的胸板，一边抽抽搭搭地哭一边却把腰胯扭得像是一条淫媚的蛇。

“我已经说过那是不可能的了吧？”泷泽像是陈述事实一样回答道，抬手抹去他脸上的眼泪。

翼只是哭着拼命地摇头：“我不要再怀孕了……那样就……再也没办法工作了……”

“那怎么行，” 泷泽阴暗地注视着他的眼睛，“翼又要从我身边逃走了吧？”

“啊……你骗人……你之前说……说要等我准备好的……”翼气急败坏地抽噎着，话都变得断断续续的了，“你说就算不要第二个孩子也无所谓的……！”

“就算忘掉了那么多事情，这种东西却记得那么清楚，”泷泽的眸子冷酷地眯细了，那个人的手向外掰开他圆乎乎的臀瓣，指尖凶狠地陷进翼的屁股上的软肉里，“难道你也忘了自己是谁的东西了吗？”

“啊啊啊啊——！”翼苦闷地惊叫着，被填满的内壁无视主人的意志，痉挛着绞紧了楔入的肉块，在激烈地抽插的过程中又被一波一波地带出黏滑的淫液来。

无论精神上怎么拒绝，这具被标记了的肤浅的肉体也拒绝不了他的alpha。

就算是眼下这般浅薄荒淫的身体，很久以前也曾经能让别的omega在他身下动情地婉转娇啼的。

在泷泽把他彻底变成专属于对方的omega之前，翼是女孩子们口中最体贴绅士、浪漫多情的alpha，她们捧着羞红的脸，窃窃私语着他黑色的眼睛里闪耀着的星星，他的信息素如同催情的依兰花混着清新的薄荷。

「秀君……好痛……我的身体怎么了……」

「翼说什么我都会照做的，呐……想要我怎么做？」

「啊……求你……插进来……」

「翼，可以射进去吗？」

「给我！射给我！想要秀君的精液……」

「淫乱的翼……从此以后翼就是我的了……」

对方愉悦的笑声在他的耳边经久不散地回响着。

在标记了他的伴侣面前随时随地都可能发情的身体，没有alpha的精液就无法平息内里的热潮和疼痛。

失去了理智和羞耻心的omega，除了苦苦地哀求着alpha的疼爱之外什么也做不了。

那天使一般的艳丽美貌，大概是魔鬼的最高杰作吧。

「伯父、伯母，把翼交给我吧，不管以后翼是alpha还是omega，我都会好好照顾他和我们的孩子的。」

生下小瞳之后，就连翼的家人都对泷泽深信不疑，就算坚持想要和对方分开，却连真正的理由也无法说出口的翼，只是得到了家人的极力反对。

在翼下定决心准备向事务所提交退社的申请之前，泷泽一直劝说他再见面谈上一次。

「小瞳也很想见你……翼，等我从名古屋回来，我们再好好谈一谈吧。」

翼想，如果小瞳长得不是那么像泷泽的话，自己是不是就不会心软了？

结果就是被关到这间公寓里，被迫进入发情期，绝望地发现自己再次怀孕的事实。

刚好那段时间赶上年末泷泽的通告特别多，最久的时候对方甚至一个星期也来不了一次。

不管翼怎么哭，怎么把房间里的东西一件件砸坏，对方也不会出现。

谁也不会来救他。

人到了濒临发狂的时候，精神就会下意识地想要自我防卫吧。

翼无数次地想，假如自己没有变成omega的话，没有被标记的话，没有生下孩子的话，如果他没有……

如果他在这一切发生之前没有爱上对方，也没有被对方爱上的话就好了。

 

“啊啊……饶了我……不要了……”大颗的泪水从翼的脸颊上滚下来，翼抱住自己的头，狂乱地颠簸着。

“我本来还在想，如果翼永远地忘记了是不是就会幸福一点呢。”泷泽仿佛怜悯般地呢喃，却又压着他的腰毫不留情地戳进来，那东西插得太深，对方滚烫而坚硬的性器仿佛一直抵到了翼的肚子里似的，他几乎快要喘不上气来了，甚至产生了一种只要自己稍不留神就能呕出对方的精液的错觉。

“啊、啊、啊……泷、泽……！”翼的呻吟被截断成支离破碎的单音节，明明不在发情期，泷泽把他原本紧闭着的生殖腔口又撞开了。下腹窜起的刺激又疼又麻又酸，翼只能咯咯地咬着牙，悲鸣般地嘶吟着，哭肿的双眼又翻白过去。

用好似要把他的腰勒断一般的力量拥紧他，泷泽凑到他的耳边，热情而充满占有欲地吐出沙哑的低语。

“我想要一个长得像翼一样漂亮的孩子。”

满脸是泪的翼什么像样的反应也做不出来了，他放任自流地娇喘着，双目失神地扬起下巴。

啊啊……又射进来了。

好胀。

汗津津的翼虚脱地趴在对方的胸口，这半吊子的omega身体，就算能再怀上也很可能会像第二次那样流掉的。

可是在生出孩子之前都不能从这间公寓走出去了吧。

汲取着对方身上令人上瘾一般的温度和气味，翼缓缓地闭上了眼睛，张开双臂颤抖着抱紧了他的alpha的脖子。

“秀君……你想要再要个男孩……还是女孩？”

 

END

2018/12/23~2019/1/2


End file.
